


Boundaries

by joufancyhuh



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Set before Apollo's Cafe, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: With the med-bay full, Shepard takes Kaidan to her cabin to help recover from an intense migraine.





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoddessTiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/gifts).



> I was shocked to see how many people love this trope. Happy Holidays, Goddesstiera!

Kaidan’s migraine pulsed under his skull, vision swimming, as he struggled to keep his head upright. Everyone’s voice came through so loud, the squeal of a chair on the floor, a clang of a fork on a tray; Kaidan gripped his knee so hard that he thought his kneecap might shatter under the force of it. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the noise of the mess.

Someone tapped his shoulder, and he damn near jumped out of his skin.

“I know that look,” Shepard’s voice cut through the rest of the chaos as she rubbed circles into his back. “Come on, Major. I’ll help you to the medbay.”

“I wouldn’t advise that, Commander,” EDI called out over the comms. “Dr. Chakwas is still assisting the krogans in their recovery.”

Kaidan tried his best to nod, wincing at the sharp pain the movement caused. “Too loud.”

Shepard tightened her hold around him as she started them toward the elevator. “Great, and everyone else is still scattered around.” She got them inside and leaned him against the wall while she hit the 5 button. “Looks like you’ll be bunking down in my cabin tonight.”

Kaidan didn’t find it in himself to protest the arrangement, the idea of a quiet reclusive space inviting. She hooked herself under his arm as the elevator opened to her floor, hand on his chest as she helped him out. He squinted at the bright lights of her quarters, but not missing a step, she called for EDI, “Dim the lights, including the fish tank.”

“Yes, Shepard,” came the response as the room darkened around them.

She slowed when she reached the stairs, going ahead to maneuver him down. He frowned at the assistance. “I’m not crippled, Shepard.”

She scowled as she laid him down across her bed. “I’m just taking precautions in case you pass out again.” She set to work unlacing his boots, but not before calling EDI to turn the lights completely off. “This migraine seems pretty bad.”

“I’ve had worse,” came Kaidan’s muffled response as he let himself relax into the mattress, so much more comfortable than the cots in the medbay or the bunk down in the observatory.

She popped off the first boot and set it on the floor to not make a noise before starting on the laces of the other. “Now isn’t the time for your bravado, Major. If you’re in pain, just say you’re in pain. And if I can help in some way, then tell me that, too.”

He chuckled, regretting it as he did with the intense pain that flared in his temple. “You can’t fix everything, Shepard. I feel like we’ve had this conversation before.”

“A lifetime ago,” she whispered as the second boot came off to join its brethren on the floor. She reached over and brushed the hair away from his forehead, fingers lingering on his skin for a few brief moments. She cleared her throat and stood up, yanking the covers out from under Kaidan’s heavy weight to tuck under his chin. “Sleep. I’ll be back later to check on you.”

And so he did.

A sharp yell awoke him what felt like a short time later, followed by a string of curses. “Shepard?” He couldn’t see anything in the pitch black, but he picked up a shuffling over in one of the corners.

“How are you feeling?” Shepard’s voice drifted through the darkness, unattached to any solid form. He heard the squeak of couch cushions and the sound of boots hitting the ground.

“Better, but only just so.” He rolled onto his side, facing the direction of her voice. “What time is it?”

“Late. I tried to stay out as long as I could.” She tapped her omni-tool, soft lights pooling into the quarters. He spotted a pillow and folded blanket laid out on the end of the couch, and a tired Commander sitting at the opposite end. “Vega missed you at poker tonight.”

Kaidan snorted. “Missed my money, more like.” He hid his eyes into the crook of his elbow to block out the light. “Are you taking the couch tonight?”

She rose from her seat to go through her drawers. “It was either that or your bunk in the observatory. I don’t know how you can stand it down there.”

She trudged to the bathroom to change into her pjs, a loose tank-top and baggy sweatpants. A smile curled his lips at the familiar sight, followed by a pain that didn’t resonate in his head. She grinned when she spotted him watching her, stopping on her way down the stairs. “What?”

“I just, I never thought I’d see this sight again.”

Her grin faltered as she restarted her way to her make-shift bed. “It’s only pajamas, Major. Nothing to get excited about.”

She turned the lights back off as she slid onto the couch, tossing around while attempting comfort.

When the squeaking started to hammer inside his head, he cleared his throat. “Shepard.”

“Major.”

“It’s not right. This is your bed. I appreciate you letting me stay up here, but I can take the couch.”

“No way, Major. You’re a guest in my cabin, I’ll take the couch.”

His brow furrowed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, forgetting she couldn’t see. “Or we can both take the bed. It’s big enough.” He knew she would go down fighting him on the couch issue, and he considered this option a fair compromise.

And for the first time since he rejoined the Normandy, she called him Kaidan. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“It’s just one night, and then I’ll be back in the observatory tomorrow.”

She groaned, but a soft patter of footsteps headed toward him. The mattress rocked as her weight joined him on the opposite side of the bed. “I’ll sleep above the covers.”

He couldn’t resist goading her. “You chicken.”

She huffed, but crawled under the covers to join him. “Name calling. Real mature.”

“It worked, didn’t it?” His hands itched to run along the curve of her side, drag her to mold into where he suddenly felt so cold. His migraine paled to the ache in his chest at the idea of holding her once more. His eyes heavy, the sight of her back flooded his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

The pain of his headache jolted him away from sleep during the night, his brain a heavy fog as he attempted to register his location in the dark. Warmth pressed into his stomach, his leg hooked over something firm. Hair tickled at his nose, and he jerked his head back to escape its web. A hand squeezed his, a soft voice whispering through the darkness, “Just for tonight.”

“Mmm,” he nuzzled the back of her neck, pressing a kiss to the patch of skin he cleared for himself.

She shrunk away from his mouth. “Don’t push your luck, Major.”

“Just testing boundaries,” he mused, settling back down into the pillow.

“You’re lucky you’re so pathetic when you’re hurt.” She shifted, resting her head over his heart as she tilted her face towards his. “I remember you saying that me being around helps keep your headaches at bay.”

“That’s still the case.” Kaidan kissed her forehead before leaning her cheek against her temple. “I know...we still have a lot to work through, but thank you for this.”

He was almost asleep when he heard a small, “You’re welcome.” He smiled as he drifted off into sweet relief. 


End file.
